The present technology relates to liquid crystal display manufacturing, in particular, to a testing apparatus and a testing method for liquid crystal display (LCD).
LCD typically comprises a backlight module, optical films, light guide plates and reflectors. Conventional LCD does not have specific thickness requirement, thus the backlight module usually comprise light guide plates with relative large thickness (for example, 4 mm or more). Furthermore, conventional LCD may have back plates, which are typically made of metals and have relatively high stiffness, so that they can support the LCD and effectively prevent the light guide plates from being deformed in vertical direction. As thickness becomes a huge concern and thinner devices become popular in the LCD market, the thickness of LCD decreases. In this case, thinner light guide plates are employed, with a thickness between 1 mm and 2 mm, or even between 0.4 mm and 0.6 mm. Furthermore, in order to decrease the thickness of the backlight module, back plates are no longer adopted, instead there are only reflectors made of resins disposed on the back side of the light guide plates. It is difficult to use such reflectors with low stiffness to prevent the light guide plates from being deformed in the vertical direction during testing and handling of LCD. FIG. 1 shows the deformation of a light guide plate 52 and an optical film 51 disposed thereon during testing of LCD. As shown, the light guide plate 52 is bent by gravity, generating several spots A with uneven light transmission, which in turn cause uneven distribution of transmitted light across the optical film 51. Consequently, a testing apparatus and a testing method for LCD are desired to minimize the deformation of the light guide plate during testing.